L is for Love 2
by thebluedove
Summary: You and Ino are happy together but what happens when Ino wants a baby....?


**A/N : Ok this is part 2 of L is for Love 2. Hopeful this is good**

**i been had it done, I was too lazy to type it. But dont worry**

**I will write more and more, so please review. and..... enjoy**

**Oh by the way the writing in bold print is you thinking.**

**Disclaimer : I wish I owned Naruto.... but I dont**

Its been 4 years, since you and Ino been together.

It's a normal day at the flower shop. Costumer income was slow

today. You and Ino are both behind the counter.

" Hey, I wanna talk to you about something....kinda important."

Ino said shyly.

" Ok, whats up dear?" you asked

" Well I kinda want.... a baby"

Your eyes widen, in shock to what you just heard.

" Umm... Ino..."

Just then, a girl with red hair and glasses intrupts you,

She was pretty and charming.....

" Sorry, but I want to buy these roses."

Her voice was graceful and sweet.

" For a boyfriend?" you asked while checking the price

for the flowers.

" Nah, not interested in that gender...." She winked at you.

Ino notices and glares at her. You can tell she was angry

at the girl for flirting with you.

" You busy later?" the red headed girl asked, you in a lovely tone.

" Most likely." you wrap one arm around Ino's waist and smiled.

" Well, I guess I'll see you around.... by the way, the name's Karin."

She said in a flirty tone and blew you a kiss, as she grabs her flowers

and leaves.

" I don't like her!" Ino said, in the most angry tone you ever heard.

" I don't either." you said in a soft tone as you kiss her cheek.

Ino smiles and turns red.

Everytime you used your soft tone with Ino, she calms down and

smiles. She loved it and you knew it.

"Its getting late....lets start closing the shop."

" Yes bae, anything for MY flower." You teased.

Ino giggled while turning a light shade of pink.

You closed up the shop and went next door to the apartment.

Ino right behind you.

You and Ino got ready for bed. Ino sits on the bed waiting for you.

" You ok bae?" You said as you sit next to her.

" I want to have a baby..." She said as she leans her head on you.

"Ino...."

"...yes..."

" I love you...but I need time to think about having a baby...."

" Alright take all the time you need." Ino sighs...

"Thanks, my little blondie, you understand....Thats what i like

about you."

You kiss her lips. Feeling warm and loved.

" So, you wanna....know you." you said as you nibbled at her ear.

She smirks, That was a sign to go for it. You know all her

soft spots, the spots the make her horny in a second.

She close her eyes and nodded. You lowered your head and

began to suck on her neck. She started to lay down, you got on top

of moved your lips to hers. You sucked on her lower lip,

asking for permission to enter. She always lets you enter, but the

feeling of you sucking her lip made her wet as fuck.

As the tongues battled ( what seem like hours ), you two broke

the kiss. You nibble to her neck again. As your mouth was busy at

Ino's neck, your hands moved down and removed her skirt, gently

slidding your hand down her soaked panties.

Ino takes off your shirt and un-hooked your bra. She begins to

massage your tits and rub your hard pleasure was

amazing. Ino was a pro, everytime she gets better and better.

She always fullfills your pleasures and desires.

You slide 2 fingers inside your blonde-haired lover. Repeatly

pumping them, faster and faster. She moans louder and louder with

each pump you do. You knew she was loving it. You slide in a third

finger, making her scream.

Her moans make you smirk, but when she screams, it turns you on,

making you horny as hell.

"I'm going to...cum." she screamed.

A blast of sweet juices pour out of her pussy. You grin. Feeling her

slippery juices made you cum. You two out of breath, sweaty and

fully pleasure, both of you fell asleep holding each other, all night.

" Hey Ino."

" Yeah."

" Can I take a day off today....I want to think about the whole "baby"

thing....is that ok?"

" Yes!" Ino answered happy as can be.

You smiled at the cute answer she gave you.

" Ok, see you later bae, bye."

You give Ino a peck on the lips before leaving the flower shop.

You decide to walk in the park.

**We have been together for 4 years, almost 5. We make more **

**than enough money to support a baby. She really wants to have**

**one. I kinda want to have one, but I kinda don't want one either..**

You go and sit on the same park bench, where you met the love of

your life, Ino Yamanaka, how beautiful she was when you first laid

eyes on her. You loved that girl with all your heart and you knew it.

You were about to start thinking again when....

" Hey champ." a voice you heard before....

You look and see the red-headed Karin sitting next to you.

"Whats up." you repleyed

"Nothing, I like walking around in the park, and then I saw you so

I sat next to you."

You nodded your head.

"So...the blonde girl, she's your....girlfriend?"

"Yeah, 4 years - almost 5."

"Wow. Thats a long time... you know that your very beautiful..."

" Thanks..."

Karin goes closer towards you.

" You never get tired of her? "

" Nah, I love her. "

" Don't you ever want to try something new? " She whispered in your

ear, turning you on.

" I .... love her." You said in a soft tone.

Karin turns your head. Her face is just inches from yours.

" Just....one kiss." She says as her lips more closer towards yours.

You moved away from her.

" Karin....I love Ino, and there's nothing that could change the

way I feel about her.... so just..."

" Ok....Don't finish....I understand."

Karin gets up and walks away.

You felt drops of water, land on your head. It began to rain. The

light drops turned into heavy pouring sat there, deep

in thought about what just happened.

You notice someone in front of you and you look to see it was Ino.

She held out her hand and helped you up. Then she holds both of

your hands and looks you in the eyes. As the rain pours down her

beautiful face, you instantly smile.

" I love you what you did was amazing."

"You make me feel good....Ino.....I love you."

You kiss Ino's soft wet lips. Both of you had wet lips from the rain.

" Let's go."

You and Ino hold hands while walking home.... together.

You wake up, to a sunny morning. Ino laying down next you. She

had woke up minutes after you did.

" Ino I love you."

" I love you too"

"But there's no way I'm having a baby with you....Until I put a ring on

your finger.'

You got out of bed and got on one knee. Holding a ring with a big

diamond, that Ino has never seen anything like it.

"Yes, I do!" Ino tackles you to the ground.

"Wait, where did you get the ring? "

" I had it under my pillow, the whole time."

Ino smiles as she kisses you with sweet passion. Ino knew you where

the only one for her. And she showed it. Her kiss left you in a daze.

" Ino that was great! "

" Oh, just wait until our wedding day."

" Ino Yamanaka...."

" Yes baby..."

" I love you...."

" I love you too...."


End file.
